A Skeleton In Need
by readaholicgirl09
Summary: AU Answering to a Wanted Ad, Jonathan not only ends up with sharing an (expensive) skeleton with Sock but ends up as his roommate. After various odd places where Sock puts the skeleton just to scare him. Jonathan finds something he didn't expect when he answered that ad, love.


A/N: another fic before I sign off. Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong> NEED A SKELETON<strong>: currently a third year medical student looking for someone who can share expenses for the ARG#568201 skeleton' model. Call or Email Me if you're interested.

Jonathan was looking through the want ads when he accidently stumbled upon a gem. He was looking for the roommates' ads deciding that he'd rather live off-campus than in the dorms this year. Though he was tight on money, he was obstinate not to live in the dorms. His last two roommates were bad enough: partying too much, getting wasted, trashing the room, being obnoxious, _bringing_ their obnoxious friends over, and always messing with/stealing his stuff. No, Jonathan had enough of that and would rather find an apartment for himself or at least get to choose who he'll be sharing space with.

Pulling the slip that had the contact information Jonathan shoved it into his jean's pocket and walked off to look for more ads. He had another month to find an apartment and buy all his supplies before school started. Checking his watch, Jonathan realized how much time he wasted in the financial aid office trying to get the last minute stuff done and registering for a last minute class he needed for his art degree.

Jonathan was really lucky to have found that ad, he had no idea how he was going to pay for the skeleton model he needed for his art course. When he got out of work, he'll email the med student.

* * *

><p>After corresponding several emails Jonathan and the med student, Sowachowski, agreed on sharing the skeleton model and ironically enough Sowachowski was also in need of a roommate. Jonathan couldn't be happier since no matter where he looked all the places near enough from campus were out of his budget.<p>

A few more emails were exchanged to weed out any potential problems as roommates but Jonathan saw no problems with the med student. _He's a med student. He won't have much time—because of studying—to really bother me. Med students are always so serious so there should be no problem with this roommate._ Jonathan thought in relief and with the few boxes of his possession that he brought with him he installed himself in his new home.

_"You've got mail."_

Perking his ears at his inbox that alerted him of another email Jonathan opened it after finishing settling in.

_ Hey,_

_ Sorry but I won't be able to make it in until the day before school starts. My parents wanted to extend our vacation. I just placed the order with my half of the money for the ARG#568201 model under N. Sowachowski. Just add your half and bring it to the apartment. I'll see you then. It's nice to have you as my roommate Jonathan._

_ -Sowachowski_

Jonathan smiled faintly, his roommate will be a dream compared to the other two. So polite. Jonathan couldn't ask for anything better, he'll have his privacy and all the time in the world to focus on his art. Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes he went to take a shower and get the grime he accumulated while moving in off.

After making sure everything was in order he locked the apartment and put on his purple headphones and walked to the bus stop to take him to work. He'll pay for the rest of the skeleton after he got his paycheck tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Getting pulled out of sleep, a drowsy blond male blinked his heavy eyelids as he heard a soft crash from the other side of the apartment. That alerted Jonathan's senses that someone was breaking in and he got the nearest hard object he could find and exited his room quietly to stop the intruder.<p>

"Stupid bag, I don't even know why Mom made me bring you," the intruder whispered in exasperation followed by other shuffle of bags. Right around the corner Jonathan could see a twenty something year old rub his face with his hand in frustration before he kicked the offending bag. The intruder was wearing beige khaki shorts, a green polo shirt, and a blue beanie. The whole ensemble was a little ridiculous, who wore that if they were here to rob?

"Who are you?" Jonathan voiced, still staying out of sight for a moment longer before he walked out of the hallway and into the light his weapon visible to the intruder as a reminder.

"Oh, did I wake you?" the stranger blinked at him. Green eyes, very bright green eyes. "Sorry, you must be Jonathan. I'm you're roommate. Sorry I showed up so late, my flight was delayed."

Jonathan relaxed slightly, "You Sowachowski?"

A wry grin greeted him, "Yup, but I liked being called Sock. What about you, any nicknames?"

There was something in the way those green eyes that light up that unsettled Jonathan but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Relaxing his body, Jonathan put his makeshift weapon down and helped Sock with his stuff. "I don't go by anything, just Jonathan I guess."

Sock nodded absently, "Must be nice going by your first name."

"What do you mean?" Jonathan questioned noticing the wistfulness tone in Sock. His roommate shook his head dismissing the question and thanked him for the help. After twenty minutes, they placed all the boxes and bags in Sock's room, Sock thanked him again.

"It was nothing."

"Still, thanks. And sorry for waking you up. I'll see you in the morning though I'll try to keep quiet while I unpack." Sock was starting to enter his room when Jonathan asked:

"You're not going to sleep?"

That brought on a big grin, "No, I slept on the plane. I'm sure by the evening the jet lag will kick in. Goodnight Jonathan."

"Night, Sock." The blond adult responded as he yawned and went to his room and collapsed on his bed. After five minutes of staring at the ceiling Jonathan turned to his side and closed his eyes. _Yes, Sock would make a good roommate._ And with that Jonathan Combs fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sock was gone from the apartment by the time Jonathan woke up. He was late. As he rushed through the place he made himself toast and spread the strawberry jam and placed it into his mouth while he shuffled his book bag and art bag into place. Jogging he started eating his breakfast as he made his way towards campus and heading in the direction of the building his morning class was at.<p>

_Why did I pick a morning class?_ Jonathan groaned as he shuffled his way cursing himself for his bad schedule planning. But Jonathan knew the reason why he picked this class. It was because it was the only one available for him that fit his schedule. He worked in the afternoon anyways.

Holding back his grumbling, he pulled his headphones on and listened to his favorite band, Valhalla Soundbox.

Arriving home, tired after a shift at the music store moving inventory Jonathan dropped his bags near the living room rubbing some of the exhaustion from his face. Taking a bite out of the apple he walked into his room and nearly chocked. There on his bed laid the skeleton in what he assumed was a come-hither pose with a whiteboard resting on the hip with the phrase, 'Hey there hot stuff, see something you like?'

"Sock," Jonathan bellowed, "Did you do this?" he saw Sock's bedroom door crack open and those green eyes glowing. He finally knew what had unease him last night. Jonathan could see the mischief in those green eyes. _Sock was so polite in those emails and in person too but that hid this side, the mischievous side._

"Did it scare you?" Sock grinned as he opened his door wider revealing his clothes. Gone were the khaki short and polo shirt. He was in ripped jeans and a light blue t-shirt, but what was surprising were his ridiculous hat and the purple skirt.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh this," Sock glanced down at himself, "This is what I usually wear." Jonathan was out of his depth. The Sowachowski he emailed and the one standing in front of him were almost polar opposites. Then there was that childlike blinking directed at him from Sock. "Is that going to be a problem? The last four roommates weren't comfortable and left. Are you going to want to move out now?"

Jonathan was confused, so very confused. How can it be that this guy, his roommate, ping-ponged from proper and polite to mischief to shrink childlike because of his wardrobe in under 24 hours? "I… I'm fine with whatever you wear, just no nudity. I might be an art major but that doesn't mean I'm used to nakedness."

The relief on Sock's face was palpable. _Has it been that bad for him? Was that why it was so easy to be roommates? Don't get ahead of yourself it was just the skeleton that brought this arrangement._ Nodding to himself Jonathan looked back at his bed where said skeleton was lounging around. "Are you going to take it off my bed?"

Sock brushed his brunet bangs off his face and pouted, "Fine, fine."

After Sock put the skeleton, which he decided to name Beardy—despise that it had no beard—back in the living room Jonathan had already finished his apple and grabbed another pair of clothes and went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Even after the incident two months ago Jonathan found various places Sock's attempted to scare him with Beardy. There was the shower incident where after Jonathan got out of the shower there was Beardy leaning on the counter with a message written on the mirror, "I'm here to get you." Or the other incident where Jonathan opened the broom closet and saw it hanging from a noose with another message of "Want to <em>hang<em> out?" and Sock's personal favorite when Jonathan fell asleep on the couch and woke up with the skeleton resting—cuddling—on my chest.

Jonathan was sitting on the couch glancing up at Beardy in a new position while he sketched him for his assignment. They needed to position the skeleton in various poses, thirty to be exact, and with different vantage points. Jonathan was only of his fifth pose when Sock walked in.

"Hey Jonathan, I was wondering if—are you drawing Beardy like one of your French girls?" Sock grinned prompting himself to sit on the armrest near the sketching blond.

"I'm a little busy. What did you want to ask me?" Jonathan asked as he glanced up again from his sketchbook to get the bones drawn right.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out to get a bite to eat but I can see you and Beardy are occupied. Should I come back after the foggy car scene?" Sock cheekily replied.

That got a smile out of the serious blond. "I think out of the two of us that it was _you_ who would be taking the romantic stroll with Beardy. Last week you had him on your bed spread eagle."

Sock lightly flicked Jonathan's blond hair teasing him since he knew he was drawing and bumping him would be out of the question, "Yeah right. You know it was for my biology class about the bones and how certain positions can affect patients. Besides Beardy knows you were just jealous that he was in my bed..."

_...Instead of you._

That phrase was left out but hung in the air between them. Sock cleared his throat and excused himself saying he was going to get dinner and not to wait up. There was a shuffle of footsteps and the front door shutting while Jonathan sat still for a few seconds before pushing it to the back of his mind and started sketching again.

Another five hours passed by before Jonathan called it quits his body protesting in stiffness from the little movement he did while sketching. He had over nineteen poses which was more than he set out to do tonight. He glanced toward the front door hoping that Sock would walk in.

_"Don't wait up for me."_

Jonathan shouldn't worry if his roommate wasn't home; he never had when he was living in the dorms. But Sock wasn't the partying type and he never stayed out this late. The watch on his wrist blinked almost two am. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Jonathan went to take a shower to buy some time. Or at least he didn't admit it to himself even though that's exactly what he was doing.

Jonathan fell asleep on the couch totally _NOT_ waiting for Sock to show up mind you. Just total legit stuff. Like that he got tired and accidently fell asleep after an hour of sitting there. Sure he could've gone to bed but that was beside the point.

The blond felt something poke his face and he halfheartedly swatted it away coming up empty before he was poked again and Jonathan opened his heavy eyelids to see big green eyes staring down at him. "Sock, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up." He grinned. "Did you wait up for me?"

"What?" Jonathan rasped his voice still sleepy. "No, why would you think that." _Denial._

The brunet grinned as he leaned away taking Beardy with him. That's when Jonathan noticed that Sock used the skeleton to poke him and he frowned. "The fact that you fell asleep here should be enough evidence."

"I was tired and fell asleep. I've done it before." Jonathan denied again which just received a chuckle out of the other adult in the room.

"You're such a liar Jonathan." The look of glee shone through Sock's green eyes. "The lights were off, you don't have your sketchbook anywhere near you and Beardy was already put away. Plus you were dressed for bed. Yet here you are."

Jonathan huffed but didn't say anything for a moment. "So where were you?"

That mischief gleaned passed Sock's features, "Oh you know… I crashed at someone else's place. Nice comfy bed too." He poked Jonathan's face when he stayed silent a moment too long. "Don't worry; I used the proper protection if you were wondering."

"I wasn't wondering—!" Jonathan rebutted when he got smacked on his head. The other male stared levelly at him for a moment before that humor sense came back though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Go to bed and get some sleep. You must be tired. Staying up late drawing Beardy," Sock smiled forcing the humor out. Jonathan stood up and tried to reach out to Sock but he backed away a flash of hurt passing briefly before it was shoved aside. "Go to sleep Jonathan. I'll see you in the afternoon."

Sock left again and Jonathan was left feeling bereft. _Where did it all go so wrong?_

* * *

><p>~*-<em>two weeks ago<em>-*~

* * *

><p>"It was a bad idea to drink that," Sock slurred as he laid his head on Jonathan's shoulder. His first college party and Sock was taken down by a simple game of beer pong. Though maybe to his defense it wasn't regular beer but jägerbombs. Sock had good hand-eye coordination, he'll need it to be a doctor but when it came to this game he sucked.<p>

Jonathan didn't fair any better and with a bottle of water they struggled to make it back home stumbling a little here and there. When they finally made it home they collapsed on the couch with Beardy at one corner. "Hey, Sock I'll need to use him in two weeks for this art project I have, 'kay?"

The brunet nodded as he took a long sip of the bottle water before handling the rest to Jonathan. He felt content resting beside Jonathan. When did Sock start to shift these feelings for his roommate? He could take an in-depth look into his mind for the answer but right now wasn't the time to do the journey. Sock was currently in the balance of being drunk. If he had one or two more jägerbombs, maybe he just might be.

Jonathan groaned and mumbled something under his breath that Sock tilted his head to get a better chance of overhearing. "You're the best roommate I've ever had. Well except for your constant treatment of the skeleton model."

"His name is Beardy." Sock replied.

"I know. And another thing," Jonathan rushed, "If he has no beard, why do you name him like that?"

"Because he's a pirate," Sock laughed. "Plus, Black Beard would've been an overkill. —Wait, wait, what are you saying?" He didn't hear what Jonathan was saying but more like he felt his right hand press to his face and turned his head towards the other.

"Jonathan… what are you…?" Sock whispered before getting shushed and feeling warm lips brushing his. The tingling spread out from his lips as a shiver of anticipation ran up Sock's spine. Part of him knew he should stop but he was overwhelmed by the desire never to stop. Sock leaned in with little resistance when Jonathan held the back of his head and tilted his head to get a better angle.

He opened his mouth letting Jonathan slip his tongue in to explore and taste. Sock couldn't really tell whose moan it was but he sure as hell didn't want it to stop. With every brush of lips and light touches to his face and his hair he felt on cloud nine.

Sock let out a throaty moan when Jonathan nibbled on his bottom lip tugging it lightly. Struggling to stand up and not separate from Jonathan's lips Sock lightly tugged him and began ushering them down the hall and opened his bedroom door. Door left ajar they both fell on the bed, Sock getting pinned underneath Jonathan—not that he mind—when he felt long artistic fingers run through the brunet's hair that sent another wave of pleasure down his back.

Sock grabbed a chunk of Jonathan's hair from the back of his neck to keep him in that position over his lips. It got hazy what was happening and where hands traced over fabric just to feel what was underneath. When Sock felt fingertips traveling up his stomach he stilled for a moment remembering the scar just above.

_"I don't want a roommate that dresses like that." A loud deep male voice growled out. "I don't want anyone associating me to being gay. Get off me Sock. I've made up my mind!"_

_"Please, you just have to listen, I'm not—." Sock pleaded to his angered roommate._

_"—No, that's just it. I don't want to listen. There's nothing you can say." He threw out quickly, "I should have listen to my friends when they said you were weird—__**don't touch me!**__"_

_Getting pushed off Sock twisted as he put his hands down to brace himself from hitting the counter but trying to stop himself Sock's hand hit the knife that was on the counter—it shouldn't have been there but his roommate tended to leave them out and about—and brought it up and stabbed his abdomen. The pain rushed up over his body as he coughed out in pain._

_"Holy shit..." Sock's roommate gasped looking stunned as Sock turned around and sank to the floor the knife protruding and blood pooling down his shirt. After a moment of sheer shock he got himself together and called 911 all while Sock took small breaths in and out trying to block out the pain and panic._

Stopping Jonathan's hand advances he flipped them over so Sock was straddling him. Leaning down Sock sprinkled kisses on Jonathan's forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, chin, below the ear, down the neck and waiting until the end before returning his lips back where they both wanted, his lips.

"You wanna be here?" Sock whispered over Jonathan's lips which excited a moan out of the blond. "Here with me? In this bed?" there was a moan and suddenly Jonathan was pushing Sock off mumbling no over and over again.

"Jonathan, are you okay?" Sock asked reaching to touch the troubled male but he tensed and shook his touch off turning around and narrowing those blue eyes at Sock.

"No, I don't want this." Jonathan rasped out, "I _don't_ want this, or in bed with you."

Sock tried to hide the hurt from his face because Jonathan was rambling and he knew it was the alcohol but at the same time he couldn't move from his spot. He should've known not to start anything when they were both drunk. Sock _should've_ _known_. Jonathan crouched down by the wastebasket Sock kept in his room and threw up.

When it was all over the mood was gone and Jonathan, too sick to move much, crashed in Sock's bed. While sitting in his computer chair Sock drank another glass of water and ate some saltines staying up the rest of the night watching Jonathan sleep and his heart thumping dully in his chest.

By the next morning Sock had slept horribly in his chair and had a crick in his neck by the time Jonathan woke up. "Ugh, I feel like I got ran over by a semi." Jonathan groaned. Shuffling back in Sock handed him a glass of water and some pain killers.

"Please tell me you're suffering a killer hangover too?" Jonathan prompted as he blinked up at the somber Sock. "I... are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Sock replied as he rubbed his face trying to keep his fatigue at bay. Glancing at Jonathan he gave nothing away from last night, "How you holding up?"

"Bad," the blond replied before glancing around noticing his surrounding, "What happened last night? How did I end up in your room?"

"You don't remember?" Sock asked in slight surprise. When Jonathan shook his head before wincing Sock pulled up his joking side and lied. "You kept going on and on about wanted to get on my bed. Saying that my bed was softer than yours. You puked in my basket and then fell asleep... taking up the entire bed mind you."

"Oh... sorry about that. You probably didn't get much sleep. Here, go sleep I need to get to my own room anyways." Jonathan nodded as he grimaced when he tasted the inside of his mouth, "later."

"Yeah... later," Sock mumbled after his bedroom door was closed wallowing in his own pain for the mess he created. _I should've never let it get so far between Jonathan and me._

* * *

><p>~*-<em>present<em>-*~

* * *

><p>Sock was in and out of the apartment for the next month. He never stayed too long, sometimes just to grab a quick bite or get a few hours of sleep. Most of the time he spent it with Beardy for biology class. Jonathan tried to push it to the back of his mind, it was close to finals and he had to study too but there was something that kept eating away inside of him that wouldn't leave.<p>

There were little moments where Sock's façade would dropped and in that moment he looked so vulnerable before he would excuse himself saying he needed to study and left the room or apartment. In those moments Jonathan couldn't help but want to reach out, there was a small part of him that felt it might've been his fault for Sock's reactions but he couldn't place his finger on what it could've been.

Jonathan was especially worried when Sock came home—hammered—and talking nonsense while Jonathan stayed up late on one of his final art projects.

"Sock, are you okay?" Jonathan asked as he brushed Sock's bangs away from his face. Glassy green eyes blinked slowly up at the blond. The rapture from Sock's expression stayed for a moment or two before he grimaced and pushed Jonathan from his view. The brunet male tried to stand up and almost took a stumble to the ground if it was not for his roommate's arms wrapping around him.

Sock soaked in the feeling before he came to some of his senses and yanked himself from Jonathan's grasp. "Let go."

"Can you tell me what's wrong? Because there's something wrong, isn't there?" Jonathan asked when Sock turned around and used the wall to support himself to stand up straight. "Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

Sock glared at him, the alcohol burning his stomach, turning it sour. "Yes. Yes, there is." Sock swayed when he pushed himself off the wall and walked up to a confused Jonathan. "You... You're..."

"What is it?" Jonathan asked trying to figure out what was wrong, why this last half of the semester his roommate was acting weird around him. He could feel his pulse quickening.

Sock struggled in what he wanted to say as he stared up at those blue eyes he slowly saw himself drowning. He could remember the rejection Jonathan dished out to him and how his other roommates pushed him away once they realized how "flamboyant" he was. The last one leaving a nice scar on the upper part of his abdomen. "... It's nothing. Forget about it."

"No," the blond stated standing his ground. "I'm not going to '_forget about it'_. This had been going on for too long; just tell me what's wrong so we can fix it. You don't need to be out there getting drunk just to avoid me. Talk to me about it damnit."

"There's nothing _you_ can fix." Sock blurted out rubbing his eyes of any tears that wanted to spill out. "There's nothing anyone can do to "fix it". My other roommates '_tried_' to fix me but they just left once they realized they couldn't and didn't want to share space with me." Sock gasped a shaky breath in when he felt himself crumbling apart. It was one of those alcohol breakdowns.

"Sock, it's okay. I'm here." Jonathan whispered trying to comfort him and for a while it worked. Sock relaxed and clung to him crying it out. Jonathan felt him shudder while his roommate took another shaky breath in and then Sock pushed himself out, stumbled, and ran out the front door.

Jonathan tried to chase him down but after a few blocks he lost him and even after a twenty minute search there was no trace of Sock. Running his fingers through his hair in frustration Jonathan headed back to the apartment to wait, again. His chest constricted in pain and worry, that in Sock's inebriated state he could end up hurting himself or doing something that he would regret.

* * *

><p>Jonathan was jolted awake by the front door slamming the wall. Getting out of the couch that he fell asleep on Jonathan made a beeline towards the door to see that Sock was back in one piece and came up short when he saw a red-haired man shuffling Sock in.<p>

Jonathan had to put his confusion and slight dark feelings of this stranger away to bring Sock inside the apartment and on the couch. Working together Sock's upper body was resting on the armrest and Jonathan was able to talk to this older man.

"Thank you for bringing Sock home. Where did you find him?" innocent enough questions, right? The man was wearing a white collar shirt and black business pants while his hazel eyes level with blue.

"He was lying on my couch mumbling about something," he glanced up and down at Jonathan, analyzing. "I have to presume it was probably about you."

Jonathan looked at the half smirk on this man's face. _Why was he looking at me like that?_ Glancing back, Jonathan worried over Sock. _Was he okay? Was he sick? Was he _going to be_ okay?_ "What was he doing on your couch, mister...?"

That brought an outright smile, "I'm Devlin Hellman, Sowachowski's professor. He sometimes likes to crash at my place. And recently, a lot more lately, did you have something to do with this, hmm?"

_His professor_, some of the tension left Jonathan feeling slightly better that he wasn't someone else to Sock. That feeling felt weird but Jonathan didn't have time to analyze it. There was a question he had to answer and would like an answer for it too. "I don't know, maybe. Sock won't elaborate. Do you know?"

"No," Mr. Hellman answered but there was that look in his eyes as he look at Sock and back at Jonathan. "But I might have a clue. I have to go, take care of my student Mr. Combs; I'm quite fond of him. He reminds me of myself."

Strangest. Professor. Ever.

Jonathan crouched down to see Sock better. Brushing his bangs off Sock's face a foreign feeling of peace spread through Jonathan's body. Shaking his head, Jonathan got up and went to grab a glass of water; Sock would probably be waking up to a nasty hangover this time.

Sock was blinking and awake when Jonathan returned with the glass of water and some painkillers. "Here, take it, it'll make you feel better."

"I don't need them," Sock murmured keeping his head down. Jonathan crouched down to get a better look.

"Yes you do, look at you. After all the alcohol you consumed you'll need to rehydrate."

There was a moment of tension in the room before Sock grabbed the glass and chugged the water down. "Happy?" the brunet added sarcastically. "I didn't really need it. I don't get hangovers like everyone else."

"Well lucky for you I guess." Jonathan replied ignoring Sock's bitty mood. "Do you wanna talk about why you left like that yesterday?"

"No," Sock pouted looking away. "I need to go—."

Jonathan put his hands on Sock's shoulders to stop him from leaving. "No, I rather we talk about this now. I don't want you to go outside and drink again." Jonathan looked up into Sock's green hesitant eyes and he pleaded, "...Please Sock, talk to me. We can work this out."

There was a pause, a long pause, while Sock stayed silent. He shook his head and tried to leave again. Jonathan pushed him down on his seat and placed his hands firmly on the back of Sock's head when he turned his head away. Jonathan held their faces close together. He could see the smaller details of Sock's face, like the small splatter of light colored freckles over his nose and the small worry lines from these last few weeks. But what held Jonathan's attention was those eyes—so green but with hints of gold—were also giving him a window into Sock's mind.

His heart pounding in his chest was all he could hear. Those beats the only clue to time passing and Jonathan could feel time slowing down to those beats. Jonathan held Sock's head so he couldn't try to back away but he had no defense if Sock picked another direction. Sock leaned forward and destroyed the distance between them and brought their lips together.

Too stun to move, Jonathan's body went ridged at the new turn of events. And as suddenly as it began it was over as Sock pushed him to the side and made a dash for the door. Taking a second to bring his body to operate Jonathan ran after Sock. He couldn't let him run off again like last night.

Sock must've not been as well as he said he was because this time Jonathan was able to reach him and grab his wrist to keep him from leaving. "Let me go!"

"No," Jonathan said sternly. "I'm not going to let you go until we talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Sock gasped his body trembling in Jonathan's hand. He twisted his wrist to loosen the blond's grip but Jonathan held firmly. "You don't have to say anything. I've heard variations of these speeches before so don't bother."

"Let's go back inside," Jonathan lowered his voice trying to sound gently so Sock wouldn't try to hightail it. There was a moment of silence as Sock debated. With his wrist constrained he slowly nodded and they both walked back into the apartment. Sock had to accept his defeat.

When they both entered Jonathan closed the door quickly pining Sock to the door in the process. Sock had no time to think about what was happening when Jonathan's mouth pressed against his. With his mind spinning in confusion Sock delayed for a few seconds before giving in and closing his eyes. Let Jonathan kiss him if he wanted, even if it was for the last time.

Who knew how long they kissed, until Jonathan stopped and gasped trying to bring oxygen back into his lungs while he laid his forehead on Sock's shoulder. Both were trying to catch their breath when Jonathan chuckled lightly. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that."

"What?" Sock asked stunned by his roommate's revelation. Jonathan lifts his head up to look up at confused green eyes.

Jonathan stroked Sock's cheek with his thumb, "I wanted to kiss you for a while but you were always leaving and avoiding me. Plus we were roommates, it didn't seem like I should follow my impulse."

Green eyes lit up before diminishing. "But that one time we were drunk you... you stopped."

Blue eyes blinked up in surprised. "Is that what happened?" when Sock nodded Jonathan finally understood the last few weeks. "The reason I probably stopped was because I didn't want to take advantage of the situation. You were drunk, _I_ was drunk. It didn't seem right at the time."

Sock grinned, glad for an explanation to that night, "So..."

"So..." Jonathan replied.

Those green eyes lit up, "Wanna go make out?"

Jonathan straight up laughed, "Sure."

Sock's phone rang from the inside of his pocket. Disgruntled by the interruption Sock answered it as Jonathan got a phone call as well. Looked like Sock's parents wanted to visit for Christmas' break and Jonathan's mom wanted to visit too.

"Both our parents want to show up for Christmas." Jonathan stated looking to Sock who was casually leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Let them, it will give me the excuse to introduce you to my parents," Sock cheekily grinned.

"Oh God, you're going to do the meet-the-parents routine on me aren't you." Jonathan blanched.

"Of course," That just made Sock grin harder, "They should know the guy I'm going to have sex with later."

"Sock!" Jonathan straight up blushed.

"What?" he blinked innocently, "Is that not the truth?" he stood up and walked up to the red faced blond. "You look really cute when you blush Jonathan."

Jonathan scoffed fighting back the blush from his face. He couldn't really be mad at Sock, he looked so adorable smiling. It's been a while since he's seen that face. Placing his hand at the back of Sock's head, Jonathan pulled them together to give Sock another kiss. _It couldn't be that bad meeting his parents, Sock would have to meet his mom too._

Some time later while they were on the couch Sock talked about what they would do for when their parents showed up. They both talked about what they were like and what to expect. It was all fine and dandy especially when Sock was able to lace his fingers with Jonathan who seemed completely cool with it.

"Are you going to use Beardy to greet them?" Jonathan asked.

Sock looked up and smiled, "That's not a bad idea!" and went on rambling about possible scenarios when to use Beardy on their parents to scare them. Jonathan just shook his head and smiled at his antics. Sock really was a good roommate and he was glad he saw that wanted ad.

* * *

><p>AN: Hoped you enjoyed it. Go review if you want. Tell me if I missed a typo so I can go correct it. It doesn't have to be in a review, a message will work too. email too


End file.
